


The Proposal

by Sparkle_Fiend



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Betrothal Necklace (Avatar), Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle_Fiend/pseuds/Sparkle_Fiend
Summary: Sokka is ready to propose under the romantic backdrop of the Southern Lights. Everything is perfect - except for Zuko's reaction.(Basically just a self-indulgent zukka proposal comic, with a smidgen of miscommunication.)
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 72
Kudos: 470





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting to post anything on Ao3! I really hope I don't screw it up lol. This is a 10 page comic that will be posted fairly quickly (I'm aiming for M,W,F until it's done). For more art stuff please come see me on Tumblr at Sparkle-fiend.tumblr.com. (I'm super new there, and always happy to have more friends!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here's page 2!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the response to this little comic so far! You guys don't know how happy you make me :D (I wasn't sure anyone would even look at it here on Ao3.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next post coming Monday :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😬


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted an extra page today! That means next update will probably come Thursday instead of Wednesday (but it will also have 3 pages - which will finish this thing up!)


	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I created this entire comic because I wanted to get to this scene lol.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end!! Thank you so much to everyone reading- this has been a lot of fun and a great learning experience. (I'm already hard at work on the next one 😁)


End file.
